


Тонкости межличностных отношений

by Vezunchik_Chip



Series: Цикл "Тонкости" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старые проблемы сменяются новыми, а искать решение вдвоем – не всегда такая уж удачная идея.<br/>Прямое продолжение "Тонкостей взросления".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкости межличностных отношений

Разговор не клеится с самого начала. Слиться со стеной не получается, сбежать из душевой в обход Кагеямы – тоже. Но и связать вместе хотя бы пару слов Хинате не удаётся: его накрывает с головой вполне уместная паника, и собственный внешний вид успокоиться совсем не помогает. Кагеяме, кажется, плевать и на приспущенные шорты, и на подсыхающие белесые потёки на распластанной по холодным плитам ладони: он подаётся вперёд, заглядывает прямо в глаза и совсем не понимает, что своими действиями рискует довести Хинату до сердечного приступа.

— Перестань трястись, — словно в подтверждение последней догадки выдаёт Кагеяма. — Я не собираюсь тебя бить или ещё что.

Хината неловко подтягивает колени к груди, стремясь прикрыть обнаженную линию бёдер и живота, прикусывает губу, мысленно умоляя собственное сердце стучать потише.

— Выйди, — глухо просит он, радуясь, что голос почти не дрожит. — Мне одеться нужно.

Кагеяма открывает, было, рот, но внезапно опускает взгляд ниже, шумно сглатывает, и становится понятно, что всю двусмысленность ситуации он осознал только сейчас. В тесноте душевой кабинки повисает неуютная, напряжённая тишина, нарушаемая лишь прерывистым дыханием и гулким стуком сердца о рёбра, и Хината проклинает весь мир за то, что они должны выяснять отношения именно сейчас. Впрочем, Кагеяму он тоже проклинает, потому что тот, окончательно разобравшись, что к чему, не выходит за дверь, а просто отворачивается, немного неуклюже поднявшись на ноги.

— Что ты…? — возмущается Хината и с силой пинает его ногу прямо под коленом – недостаточно, чтобы серьезно травмировать, но в качестве предупреждения сойдёт. Кагеяма с тихим шипением сдвигается на шаг и упирается рукой в дверь, но более с места не двигается. — Я сказал тебе выйти, так почему бы тебе не…

— Ты сбежишь, — ровным тоном отзывается Кагеяма, и Хината забывает, что именно собирался сказать. Не признаваться же, что действительно хотел улизнуть под шумок, пока за ним не будут так пристально наблюдать? За подобное ему вряд ли спасибо скажут.

«За дрочку на свой светлый образ – тоже», - своевременно подсказывает разум, и Хината уже второй раз за вечер мечтает оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Даже бескрайние просторы Африки ему вполне подойдут, честное слово.

— Ты собираешься одеваться или нет? — отвлекает его от составления маршрута побега недовольный голос Кагеямы.

Хината вздрагивает и начинает суетиться, пытаясь одновременно и натянуть шорты чистой рукой, и ополоснуть грязную ладонь под душем, но дёргает синий вентиль слишком резко. Сверху обрушивается мощный столп ледяной воды, Кагеяма вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда вода затекает под шиворот футболки, и порывается сбежать сквозь запертую дверь, а сам Хината беспомощно съёживается в своём углу, стремясь если не стать в разы меньше, то хотя бы оказаться подальше от водного потока.

На пару они совершают еще несколько совершенно бестолковых и бесполезных телодвижений, пока, наконец, Кагеяма не вспоминает, что в роли умного тут выступает он сам, и не закручивает поспешно вентиль. Они сталкиваются взглядами – раздраженным, почти злым, и напуганным, нервным. Хината, теперь уже дрожа от холода, начинает подозревать, что мироздание над ним сегодня издевается. 

— Прости? — неуверенно, почти жалко уточняет он у возвышающегося посреди кабинки Кагеямы.

Выглядит Хината, наверное, тоже жалко: с налипшими на лоб и щёки мокрыми прядями, прилипшей к телу футболкой и чертовыми шортами, которые так и не смог натянуть. Проклятие на них какое-то, не иначе.

— Не прощу, — жёстко и даже грубо отрезает Кагеяма, и при виде пляшущих в глубине его чёрных глаз огоньков душа у Хинаты мгновенно уходит в пятки. Не потому, что страшно, а потому, что… странно. Этот взгляд ему не знаком. Кагеяма еще бормочет что-то про «переодеться бы», пока возится с заевшей щеколдой, наваливается на дверь плечом, и только вывалившись из кабинки в просторное помещение, служащее общей душевой, протягивает руку: — Вставай, пока не продрог окончательно.

Хината одаривает чужую ладонь скептическим, полным недоверия взглядом, ёжится, чувствуя, как стекают по спине последние холодные капли, и неуклюже, подпирая стену плечом, поднимается сам, одновременно с этим быстренько подтягивая шорты. С последним действием к нему приходит долгожданное облегчение, дышать становится легче, и даже колени почти не дрожат. Почти – потому что самое страшное ещё впереди, Хината не сомневается в этом, и недавний план побега в Африку кажется ему всё более актуальным.

Протиснуться мимо застывшего у дверного проема Кагеямы – то ещё испытание на выдержку и самоконтроль. Хината движется бочком, избегая смотреть в глаза, почти выбегает в раздевалку и только там, у своего шкафчика немного успокаивается. Ему не хочется ни задушевных бесед, ни чего-либо ещё, но позади раздаются тихие, шаркающие шаги, и становится понятно, что этого всё же не избежать.

Он прячется за распахнутой дверцей шкафа и пытается сочинить подходящую причину для переноса разговора на более подходящее время. Например, в «никогда». Да, «никогда» Хинате очень даже подойдёт, но Кагеяма вряд ли разделит его мнение, особенно после увиденного. Через месяц? Но у них завтра очередная тренировка и опять… опять…

На сей раз вспыхивают даже кончики ушей, и Хината поспешно гонит непрошенные фантазии прочь. Фантазии-то прогнать легко, а вот как быть с куда более материальными их проявлениями?

— Так что у тебя за проблема?

Хината дёргается от неожиданности, врезается виском в дверцу шкафчика, ойкает и зажимает место удара всё ещё влажной после незапланированного душа ладонью. Мама всегда говорила, что так боль значительно уменьшается, и даже спустя годы верить в подобные глупости – что-то сродни признательности.

— Да не дергайся ты так, будто тебя убивают, — раздражённо рычит Кагеяма. Он опять за спиной, опять очень близко, и возникает острое чувство дежавю. — Я помочь пытаюсь.

— Не нужна мне твоя помощь, — огрызается Хината, слишком резко оборачиваясь назад – так резко, что оказывается почти носом к носу с Кагеямой. Он тоже мокрый, короткие черные пряди липнут ко лбу и вискам и едва заметно блестят на свету, футболка промокла наполовину и плотно обтягивает плечи и грудь, местами собираясь мелкими, неестественными складками. Хината мотает головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре, а не всяких отвлекающих факторах. — Просто забудь и…

Взгляд у Кагеямы почти злой – это всё, что успевает заметить Хината прежде, чем его толкают в плечо, вжимая в шкафчик всем телом и неуклюже, неумело впиваются в губы мокрым поцелуем. Он даже сопротивляется секунду или две, недовольно мычит, зажмурившись и упираясь ладонями в грудь Кагеямы, но близко, чёрт возьми, слишком близко и так ненормально жарко, что всё тело плавится, и руки словно восковые и совсем не слушаются.

Они не умеют целоваться, это чувствуется, но всё равно хочется прямо здесь и сейчас, пока не закончилась тренировка, и в раздевалку не завалились остальные ребята. Волшебное слово «остальные» должно бы подействовать отрезвляюще если не на глупого Хинату, то уж на умного Кагеяму – точно, но не действует.

Плечам больно, они упираются прямо в угловатые грани распахнутого шкафчика, и стоять неудобно: слишком большая разница в росте, и Хинате приходится подниматься на носочки, чтобы хоть как-то её уменьшить. В какой-то момент он оступается, наступая на ногу Кагеямы, и получает в ответ болезненный укус. Они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша и облизывая приятно ноющие губы, поочередно бросают украдкой взгляды в сторону спортзала, и Кагеяма молча тянет Хинату в дальний конец раздевалки, за шкафчики, - туда, где их никто не увидит.

— Стой, — взволнованно шепчет Хината, на сей раз оказываясь зажатым в угол. — Да подожди ты!

Кагеяма замирает, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его плеч, дышит прерывисто и шумно, и в глубине его глаз вновь пляшут странные беспокойные огоньки:

— Что опять?

— Опять? — возмущённо вскидывается Хината. — Что значит «опять»? Тебя сюда вообще никто не звал!

— Ты звал, — уже тише неохотно поясняет Кагеяма, отводя взгляд и безуспешно пряча смущение. — В спортзале, помнишь? Только слепой бы не заметил.

Хината давится дальнейшей возмущённой тирадой, заливается краской пуще прежнего. Кажется, у него сегодня весь день только и получается, что безостановочно краснеть от стыда и смущения.

Но Кагеяма умный, он не оставляет ему времени на самобичевание, прижимается теснее, отвлекая очередным неловким поцелуем, забирается ладонью под мокрую футболку, задирая её повыше, и легкий сквозняк холодит обнаженную кожу. Хината глухо стонет, вновь тянется выше и со смутным удовлетворением цепляется за подставленные плечи, понимая, что Кагеяма уже сам подстраивается под его рост. Его колено проталкивается между бедер, надавливая, вырывая из груди ещё один стон, опускается ниже и уже можно почувствовать сквозь тонкие слои ткани чужое возбуждение – такое же странное и неуместное, как своё собственное. 

Хината не ненормальный, не один такой. Это последняя связная мысль из тех, что посещают в тот момент его голову.

Кагеяма толкается бедрами в неровном, резковатом темпе, и это намного, гораздо лучше, чем дрочить самому, - ощущения совсем другие, Хината растворяется в жаре его тела, плывёт почти сразу, захлёбываясь очередным стоном, и притягивает ближе к себе, цепляясь за плечи, за шею, за всё, до чего получается дотянуться сквозь вязкий туман наслаждения.

Они ещё пытаются целоваться, но получается даже хуже, чем в первый раз: то ли укусы, то ли нелепые «щипки», от которых хочется смеяться, тогда как получается только стонать и дышать через раз, – жарко, хрипло, сдерживаясь из последних сил, боясь быть услышанными. Движения становятся быстрее и жестче, Кагеяма рычит в шею что-то бессвязное, больно кусает за ухо и в последний момент догадывается зажать Хинате рот.

Так они и сползают на пол – потные, усталые и расслабленные, по-прежнему цепляющиеся друг за друга. Хината с трудом отводит от губ влажную ладонь, отпускает её и утыкается в подставленное плечо, переводя сбитое дыхание. Ему хорошо до рези в глазах, он почти не чувствует рук и ног и боится представить, что будет, если их застанут в подобной позе.

Но Кагеяма рядом с ним вздрагивает, касается шеи прохладным кончиком носа и с очень серьёзным видом сообщает:

— Мы ещё не договорили.

И вот тут Хинате становится страшно по-настоящему.


End file.
